


Come back home

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun's a toddler, Kihyun is stressed, Light Angst, M/M, Military, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Hyunwoo comes back from the military
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Come back home

**Author's Note:**

> im not kidding when i say my drafts is full of unfinished showki works

“Daaad” Changkyun yells from his highchair, his little feet kicking at the air “When is papa coming home?”

“Kyun for the last time, I told you he’s coming home today. Now eat your peas”

Changkyun pouts “Don’t wanna”

“Fine then, no candy for you”

The home phone rings, Kihyun dries his hands on the towel on the counter before picking it up and placing it close to his ear

“Hello, who is this?”

“Good evening, is this Yoo Kihyun?” a voice says on the other line

“Speaking” 

“The boarding plane Hyunwoo took yesterday will not be arriving today”

Kihyun freezes, his body tenses and he feels his mouth go dry “Why would that be?”

The other end of the line rustles “The plane has a few issues but it’s nothing to worry about”

_Yeah right. His husband is literally thousands of feet in the air and “there’s nothing to worry about”.._

“Uh..where is Hyunwoo? Is he okay?”

The phone is silent and the silence kills him a little. Then a voice is heard again “Ki?’

Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief “Hyunwoo, I thought something happened to you”

Hyunwoo chuckles “I’m alright Ki, what about you and Kyun?”

“We’re fine. He misses you a lot though”

Hyunwoo pauses before sighing “I’m sorry, I thought we were going to arrive today but they just told us something’s malfunctioning on the plane so we’re making a stop at another airport. I really wanted to spend this Christmas with you guys”

“No, it’s not your fault. Besides I think I can handle Changkyun’s whining for some time”

“Hah, oh I have to go, I love you. Take care”  
Kihyun blinks “Yeah, I love you too”

The line disconnects and Kihyun allows himself to slide down onto the floor, hiking his knees up to his chest. The tears slip down his face, forming a wet patch on his sweatpant. He makes sure his cries are silent so Changkyun doesn’t get worried

You’d think he’d be used to this, the abrupt phone calls, limited conversation, the little pit of worry in his heart whenever the phone rings. His husband has been serving for five years already and he still can’t get a hold on himself. It’s not his fault, really you never know when one of those phone calls will ring with awful news and then after that there’s no phone calls after that

This Christmas though, he really thought everything was going to fall in place for him. Hyunwoo hasn’t celebrated three Christmases with them out of all the five years. Meaning Kihyun hasn’t seen his husband for three years. Video calls can only go so far

Later in the night, Changkyun cried because his papa hadn’t come home yet. It hurt Kihyun seeing Changkyun cry like that, especially over something he couldn’t control

He cries himself to sleep that night, hugging the little stuffed animal Hyunwoo got him on their honeymoon

The next morning he’s awakened by the smell of something sizzling in the air. He rubs his eyes confusedly, his head is too foggy to make out anything

“Changkyun?” he calls out

He grumbles to himself as he trudges out of bed, picking up pieces of clothing on the floor as he heads to the kitchen. He stops dead in his tracks when he reaches the doorway of the kitchen

“Hyunwoo?”

_Maybe they do get to spend Christmas together after all_


End file.
